1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to walking supportive apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an effective riser reducer step device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous walking supportive apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist people that have minor leg and foot injuries. It can also apply to elderly people who have difficulty in walking due to atrophy, to move along flat surfaces. Canes, walking sticks and crutches can be used, but they can become cumbersome when people are traveling up and down staircases. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.